The Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena
by The IronRAVEN xvx
Summary: The two sides in chaos, a secret Underworld legion, a crossing to the darkness, the battle for the Heart of the World nears. The path was never clear for the demigods and yet the journey to find the Mark awaits,with their fates decided upon it. OFFICIALLY DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: **Hey everyone! So this would be my very own version of the Mark of Athena. So far, some of its events would be contemporary with my other fic THO: The Black Legion. In a way they are but that other fic kind of deals with another set of characters. Anyways, read on and enjoy!**)**

**I**

**Percy**

_We'll find him first thing in the morning. Don't go running off without me, Seaweed Brain! _

Percy groaned inwardly, his mind still filled with dread just by thinking of all the hundreds of ways Annabeth's going to do to kill him. He promised her he'd take her with him on the search and yet here he is taking a cab to the nearest airport to L.A with Hazel which doesn't make things any better.

It's about 5 a.m. A couple hours more and she'll find out. Percy hoped Frank or Jason would be able to make at least a decent excuse to cover up for him but he knew it wouldn't matter. Even a full-fledged son of Mars or Jupiter is no match for a raging daughter of Athena; especially if it's Annabeth. That he knows of. He's dead and he knows it.

"I hope he's okay." Hazel mumbled as she stared absent-mindedly outside the cab's window. Her hands fiddled with her bag's strap.

"Frank? Don't worry about him. I'm sure Annabeth's gonna be saving it all up for me when I get back." Percy gave a half-hearted laugh but he knew who she was referring to. "As for Nico, we'll find him. Soon…"

Hazel was the only one who sensed it; maybe because of them being siblings and all. She felt that Nico was in grave danger and something is about to happen to him. Whatever it is, if it's as bad as Hazel says, then they have to find Nico and they have to find him soon.

"You know, we could have just taken her along. She looked like she really missed you and she wanted to spend more time." Hazel said; pulling her hair back on a ponytail.

"I wanted to but she's much more needed there." Percy scratched his head. Things weren't going so good lately at Camp Jupiter and they obviously need someone like her to keep order. "Besides, the Underworld's the last place I'd ever think of when I'm bringing her on a date."

"You're probably right." She returned to the window and after that, silence.

They've only told a handful of people of this: Annabeth, Jason, Chiron, Reyna, Piper, Leo, Frank, Tyson, and Grover. Everyone was willing to go but he knew they all can't leave at once. Not on the camp's current state. Since Jason and the Greek camp's arrival, it had been a short celebration mainly for him and the Greeky side of things. He got to see Annabeth and the others again while meeting new ones like Leo and Piper. His memories have mostly returned. The Argo II is fully functional, ready to take them to Greece.

On the Roman side however, things weren't that bright and cheery. While the Greeks accepted Jason and treated him like a friend and not just a very strong demigod camper, most of the Romans now look down at him as someone who abandoned them on their time of need to help the Greeks and now look up to Percy; urging him to become praetor after he saved them and all. They wouldn't show it openly of course but Percy noticed it as it hung in the air. Reyna is quite aware of it too. Jason has lost much of his charisma towards most of the legionnaires and they lost equal loyalty to him. Not to everyone of course. Some like Reyna, Dakota, Hazel, Frank, and most of the fifth cohort still welcomed him warmly.

That's just one of the problems. The whole idea of the Greek-Roman collaboration thing was ready to be flushed down the toilet the moment the Argo II landed at Camp Jupiter. Pure and simple, the Romans don't trust the Greeks and vice-versa. It was clear the very first second they saw them. The Greeks knowing they aren't welcome also showed hostility towards the other camp. It's like putting two volcanoes side by side waiting for either or both to erupt. The first day was a complete disaster. The first cohort "accidentally" held a chariot race over the whole temporary Greek camp. The Hermes cabin had some fun with the baths putting in something in the water that made anyone who bathe in it turn blue. Clarisse and the Ares cabin had some beef with the children of Mars despite having the same father and sent several people to the infirmary in a game of dodgeball where they used grenades. Even the children of Aphrodite and Venus held a seemingly harmless fashion showdown that ended up in a massive pile of cat-fights.

Percy and the others struggled to restore order and they somehow did. Thanks to Annabeth and her plan on separating the two camps with a long fortified wall that spanned the middle of Camp Jupiter while being guarded 24/7. It somehow cooled down the tension between the two camps but it just made unity between them all the more impossible. It's been three days after that and nothing's happening until Hazel had that vision.

"Here we are folks." The driver turned to us and announced as he pulled by the curb. Percy paid him but the driver frowned when he noticed something glisten by Percy's foot. "Holy smokes! Is that a diamond I'm seein' there kiddo?"

"No! No, it's not!" Hazel's hand shot out in alarm and stuffed the million-dollar rock in her bag before exiting in a hurry. Percy followed.

"Hey! That's probably not even yours!" He heard the cab driver call out behind him. "Get back here!"

They managed to ditch the driver after a couple of airport security personnel stopped him. An hour later, they were on a plane to L.A. Percy sunk back. His hands gripping the armrests until his knuckles turned pale white. He never got used to flying. He glanced beside him at Hazel who looked sick. Her face was all green and she shivered a little.

"Hey, you okay?" Percy asked. "You look ready to throw up. I got a bag over here."

"No thanks. I can take it. You don't look so good either." Hazel replied a little weakly. "I've never liked being away from the ground. Never. I've managed to keep it together back at Alaska but I never liked flying. Especially high-altitude ones."

"Tell me about it…" Percy groaned and stiffened as the plane hit some turbulence. Afraid that lightning might come out of nowhere and blast them to bits any second. He closed his eyes and tried to drown out all his worries. His mind pictured that day the Argo II landed. A large floating ship with a bronze dragon head; the Romans readied their weapons and braced themselves for battle while he found himself walking towards it automatically. The hatch opened and out comes someone named Leo who spread his arms wide and declared: _"Roman dudes, we come in peace!" _as if he came from another planet. It took most of the Romans all their willpower to not impale him on the spot. Next was Jason who received a mixed welcome though it didn't stop Reyna from shedding a tear or two.

Then came out Annabeth. He pictured her face, how she lit up with both relief and anger; so typical of her. Percy found himself smiling. She marched towards him ready to hug the life out of him or strangle it. Luckily, it was the crushing hug followed by that oh so warm kiss he thought was the best one yet. That familiar tingle, warmth and taste he never knew he would experience again or believed only existed in memory. It was followed by that endless rant about him leaving her without any warning then popping out of some camp she'd never even heard of. It went on and on but he listened to it all as he held her tight with her face buried in his chest. Heck, she can go on forever. He doesn't mind.

He found himself relaxed and calm. Hazel groaned beside him. Without any warning, he felt something pierce through his mind and shattering his thoughts. A voice rang out in his head. Of course it won't be anyone else but Gaea's.

"_Touching moments. So full of love." _Gaea let out a dry chuckle. _"You would do anything for her. Anything. That is after all, your fatal flaw, Percy Jackson."_

_Leave me alone. Get out of my head! _Percy screamed in his mind. So Gaea's into high-jacking minds now…

"_As for that Underworld hoodlum, yes. Find him Percy Jackson. Before it's too late! Another piece shall be put into play! You all are after all, playing in my hands…" _And just like that, he felt her presence leave. A flight attendant's voice rung out and announced that they are nearing L.A. 

"Percy what's wrong? You look like you've just been to Alaska all over again." Hazel asked; obviously worried.

"We need to find Nico." Percy took a deep breath. "We need to find him fast…"

**(A/N: **Well, that's it for the first chapter. Tune in for the next one soon! Please comment and review. Let me know what you think. See yas! Iron Raven out…**)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: **And back! Here comes chapter 2. Enjoy!**)**

**II**

**Percy**

"Greetings! Still alive and well and yet booking another trip to the Underworld?" Charon bowed courtly before adjusting his maroon tie with silver stripes and dusting his now expensive Italian suit. If it's possible, he looked more cheerful than the last time Percy saw him. "I must admit, your talk with Hades last time really did quite a lot of good. So a trip for two I presume?"

Even though he'd been there before, it took them a while to find DOA Recording Studios again. He remembered all those years back with Annabeth and Grover. The run-in with the gang of no-good kids. The time they stumbled upon Crusty's Water Bed Palace…

"Yep. Here's something for any of your troubles and stuff." Percy handed him a gold ingot the size of his fist. Hazel insisted that they pay real money rather than her cursed stuff but Percy knew otherwise.

Charon's eyes gleamed greedily. "Ah yes, cursed gold; a bane for mortals but not for me. This will do nicely. Right this way please…"

They followed him across the gray lobby. A few souls made agitated chattering noises and grabbed at him even though their hands passed right through his body as if he was the one made of thin air. He recognized some of the souls. They were there the first time he went here and they're still hanging out in the lobby. Strangely enough, they didn't bother Hazel. She just glared at them and they all backed off; probably because of the whole child of the Underworld thing.

It was like a blast from the past but this time, Charon didn't hesitate to bring them to the Underworld and Grover and Annabeth wasn't with him. He found himself crammed in the same ferry with all the other souls. He started to feel that familiar dread building up inside and the thought of having a child of Hades as the only other living thing aboard didn't make things any better. The last time he was here, Annabeth held his hand for assurance. That won't be happening right now. Hazel on the other hand looked calm and collected. Normally, boats would make her seasick like on their last quest but apparently this was one exception.

"After all this time, I'm back here again…" Hazel muttered with a sigh.

Charon's skeletal face turned and grinned at her. "Indeed little miss, not to worry, you'd be joining your siblings soon."

Percy wondered if he heard it right when Charon said _'siblings'_. Nico's the only other demigod child of Hades; the only other live one to be exact. That he know of. Or maybe Charon's pertaining to her joining her dead siblings. Either way, it doesn't matter. They came here for Nico and they'll make it out. Just like the last few times.

Charon pushed his pole along the polluted waters of the River Styx while he hummed some sort of Lionel Richie song. Percy noticed something he hadn't seen before. Right on the far banks to his left were packs of glowing crystals that illuminated from the dark.

"Stygian Ice…" Charon told him. "Better stay away from it son of Poseidon. Don't want this short trip of yours to end up even shorter…"

The ferry waded closer to the black sandy beaches. Not too far ahead loomed the Gates of Erebus still looking the same as before. They also both heard the familiar growling. They reached the banks and everyone disembarked save for Charon who made some kind of salute to the two demigods with his pole. "As I have said before, good luck! But don't expect to find any luck here since there is none. I have a good feeling this will be the last time I'm taking you here. No worries, it's just a hunch. I could be wrong. Mind you though, I've never been wrong about my hunches. Farewell…"

Percy figured by this time that Charon is the last person you would come to for moral support. He slung his backpack on his shoulder and turned to Hazel. "So…now that we're here, what's next?"

Hazel took a deep breath. She scanned the gates and then the wasteland of the outer regions of the Underworld. "We're not going to through the gates. He's somewhere else. I can feel it."

That made sense. If Nico was somewhere inside, then there was nothing to be worried about. He's like at home in there. He's free to go in or out unless he's been grounded by Hades which is unlikely. But outside these walls, it's a different story. He remembered Nico telling him once. The outer regions are merely an extension of the Underworld. Nothing but a vast array of wastelands as old as the Underworld itself but there is something out there; lots of things unknown to many even to him.

"C'mon, let's head for those mountains. That looks like a good place to start." Hazel pointed out at the mountain range not too far from where they are at the moment. "And I can feel a strange energy coming from there. I don't know. It's hard to explain."

Percy gripped Riptide from his pocket. "Alright then. Let's go."

While they made their way past the old gnarled petrified trees, they come across the river bank that they saw earlier. The Stygian Ice lit up the whole section of the shoreline right to the river's mouth. Its somehow bright translucent color is so opposite to the river's murky water which made Percy wonder. What's even stranger is that the ice doesn't seem to give off any coolness. The temperature and the air was still the same; warm, dry and musty. A part of him wanted to touch it but Charon's words stopped him.

"Percy, come on." Hazel called ahead. She was in some sort of trance that she barely even gave the strange ice a second look. He hurriedly followed.

They made it to the mountain's base. Now that they're there, Hazel looked confused. "I don't understand…he was supposed to be right in there. There should be a cave entrance somewhere but I don't sense it. It's like the mountain's pure solid and he's embedded inside."

That sounded bad. Percy glanced at the mountain and frowned. There has to be a reason, unless Nico accidentally shadow-travelled inside a solid mountain which really is bad. He wondered if that's even possible.

"It doesn't matter. I'm breaking through and I'm getting him out!" She kicked aside a large ruby the size of a basketball and focused. When she touched the wall of rock, pushed with all her might, and yelped as she went right through it.

"Whoa!" Percy uncapped Riptide. "Hazel! Are you okay?"

Hazel's head popped right out of the rock which freaked him out a bit. "It's fine. It's all an illusion and I think I just found the entrance."

Something at the corner of his eye caught his attention. A gray shimmering figure that dissipated a few seconds later.

"What's that?" He asked Hazel. "A ghost?"

"A specter." Hazel replied cautiously. "Nico told me they were normally souls who spy on people. Someone else knows that we're here now. Not a good sign. C'mon, this way."

**(A/N: **Hmmm…I wonder what awaits them inside. Find out on the next chapter. Don't forget to leave your comments! See yas! Iron Raven out…**)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: **Back for the third one! How's that for fast? I guess it's like that; depends on my mood. I can whip up a chapter in 30 minutes if I'm fired up and while I can also take a month off or more becaus of writer's block. It just so happened that I still had plenty of time and when I checked, I already have my first batch of reviews which got me going. Many thanks to **Katie Gardner **for not only being the first but also the second reviewer of this story and also to **Saphira786** for being the third. Your feedbacks are much appreciated. As for the writing style, since this is my own version of Rick's sequel, I've decided that I should write it in the same format while incorporating Rick's writing style with mine but I'll keep it on the minimum. Thanks again! Anyways, this chapter would be about Nico and of course the introduction of some of my OCs. Read on!**)**

**III**

**Nico**

"Wakesssy up, Underworld sssssscum…" A voice hissed somewhere in front of him as he heard the rusty metal door creaked open. He opened his eyes and winced at the sudden bright light that shone from the Dracaena's oil lamp. "My missssstresssss…issssss here to sssssssseeeeee you…."

Nico faintly remembered what had happened. It started off with his vision of Bianca. Or at least he thought it was Bianca. Before he knew what was going on, he found himself walking by the edge of the River Styx towards the shores packed with Stygian Ice. Bianca's voice urged him to follow her further through the outer regions. At this point, he was beginning to wonder why but Bianca snapped at him and told him to do so. He grew suspicious because of this. Bianca would never do that no matter how annoyed she is at him way back. But by then, it was too late. The illusion vanished and there was a sudden bright blue light that hit him right on the face making him black out. When he regained consciousness, he was chained in some dark dungeon. He could've broken out easily except that the chains were made of silver; one of the few natural metals that negates demigod and magic powers.

Nico tugged at his bonds but he slumped after a few tries. He already knew it was hopeless as he glanced at his scraped up wrists. He'd been doing it for hours now without any luck until he succumbed to exhaustion.

"Still alive? Good." A female's voice spoke in utter delight as she entered the room. "We're going to need you for the ritual. Oh, would you look at that? It's time! Take him to the ceremonial hall!"

"Yesssss, missssstresssss!" The dracaena hissed and two more dracaena entered to help drag him out.

The group dracaenae dragged his half-dead body through the seemingly endless dark winding corridors. His arms and legs were still bound. As long as they are, he is weakened and unable to do anything but occasionally raise his head and catch a glimpse of his rather blurred surroundings. They climbed a long spiral staircase and through a large room with tall worn out columns, tattered gray and silver carpets lay on the floor and a caved ceiling. In the middle was a large stone table with rounded edges and four braziers that burned blue flame on all four corners. A pair of Laistrygonians each hefting clubs flanked the only door. Nico was confused. He can still sense that he is in the Underworld but he never knew such a place like this existed. It looked like some sort of a hall of a small castle once.

They stopped in front of the stone table and the dracaenae tossed him on it. The woman tilted his chin up with her fingers so he was facing her. She was beautiful with her wavy dark hair that fell on her shoulders, those mystical blue eyes sparkling with malice. Her red lips smiled with anticipation. Nico had seen her. She was no other than the sorceress Hecate.

"You…" Nico managed to speak. "Kronos has lost. Why keep on fighting?"

"Yes we all know he has been defeated. A thing of the past." The sorceress rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively. "I have found a rather much more able employer. She had provided me so much and promised even further more if I aid her in achieving her goals."

"Let me guess…it's Gaea." Nico said unceremoniously. "Who else would it be? What about her goals?"

"Ah ah ah. Not the time to spoil surprises, my dear!" She tapped his cheek. "For now, I need you…"

"Need me?" She stared at him; those glistening blue eyes boring into his. So pretty. Like tiny pools of water by the moonlight. So...hypnotizing…

It wasn't long before he was under her spell. He was too weak to resist. He barely noticed the two dracaenae cutting his wrists as blood freely gushed out of his wounds and into the two _pithos _right below the table.

"We need your life force, young demigod, all of it. Only your kind possess that energy we seek." She strokes his hair. "It takes a soul to seal the Barrier. It also takes a soul to break it!"

Her monologue was interrupted when two dracaenae burst into the room. "Misssstressss! It's that sssssssson of Posssssssssseidon! They have broken in!"

"HOW?" Hecate snarled. "Impossible. My illusion cannot be detected even by the highest forms of magic!"

_Percy. _Nico thought. His mind was swimming. His vision was doing slow 360s as he feels himself being emptied; spiraling into nothingness.

"They will be here sssssoooon missstressss!" The dracaena hissed. "What musssst we dooo?"

"It seems that we cannot complete the ritual." Hecate decided. She picked up the two _pithos_ or more like levitated them. "What we have is insufficient but it will have to do. It's better than acquiring nothing at all. Besides, it's not them I'm mainly anxious about. If they have found this place, it won't be long then. We will never be able to stand a chance once the Black Legion arrives. Gaea certainly will not be pleased."

Suddenly, there was a _woosh_ sound and a girl dressed in a black vest, white tank top and dark jeans, materialized in the center of the room beside the stone table and the barely conscious Nico. She drew a pair of daggers from her belt and attacked the surrounding dracaena. Nico could barely make out any of it. Her weapons seemed invisible or more like blended with her dark outfit. He watched as the dracaenae which had been slashed slowly dissolve as their essence flowed out.

The girl dodged Hecate's blue fireballs that rocked the whole place along with a bunch of nasty curses he never heard his own father say even on his worst days. The two giants charged and that's when another girl, this time a tall blonde, materialized behind them and engaged. It was when she drew her sword that he confirmed his suspicions. It can't be. They were using Stygian Iron! And the way they simply appeared. It's more like they shadow-traveled.

The dark haired girl leaped up with such grace and finesse, stepped on the giant's shoulder before spinning upside down in midair while slashing her daggers in a fluid circular motion around the giant's neck; decapitating it while the blades absorb its essence. The blonde simply drove her sword into the other giant's back and let her weapon finish the job.

"Curse you Underworld maggots! Gaea will flay you all alive!" Hecate spat and disappeared in a column of blue flames along with her pair of _pithos_.

"You're not getting away…not this time. Cera?" The blonde turned to the dark haired one.

"Hang on, Liz." Cera simply stared at the place where Hecate disappeared. "San Francisco Bay."

Liz nodded and sighed. "First was Morpheus, now her? I'll take Brandon with me. We can't let her escape with those. Whatever they are." And with that she shadow-traveled away.

The girl named Cera turned to Nico. He could hear rumbling and chaos not too far from here. He glanced at her. She was pretty, about his age or maybe a little older, pale, with dark green eyes that seem to see everything. He doesn't know how but he definitely felt a connection; as if they were related.

"Hey, I'm Cera. You must be Nico. We've been watching you for a long while now." She smiled and checked his arm. "It doesn't look so bad. Hang on."

A deep rumble like the sound of some raging rapids shook the room. It was getting louder by the second. Cera took out something from her belt. She then wrapped it around his wrists. They felt wet and cool. "As for the chains, hold still."

She took out one of her daggers, definitely Stygian Iron. She spun it in her hand and then stabbed the silver bonds. They broke away almost instantly and he was free. At the same moment, he felt his energy return to him bit by bit.

"Here, it will help you get better sooner." She tossed him an ambrosia square.

"How do you know me? What are you?" He finally asked; chewing the last bits of the god food that tasted like homemade bread with honey which made him slightly nostalgic.

She looked a little offended and she punched his shoulder lightly with her gloved hand. "We're practically the same, silly boy. We're-whoa!"

The ground shook and before either of them can react, the ground opened up and swallowed Cera whole. The ground then closed up and Hazel appeared from behind one of the columns; her golden spatha on one hand.

Nico frowned as he recognized her. "Hazel? You're here. How?"

"I'll explain later, somehow. Sorry I'm late. Are you okay?" She asked; out of breath.

"I guess. But she-" Nico was about to say, pointing at the ground where Cera was swallowed, but Hazel cut him off.

"Whoever she is, good riddance. She can't hurt you anymore." Hazel tugged at his shoulder. "We have to go. Percy's in danger!"

"But-"

"C'mon!"

Nico had no choice but to follow her. His mind filled with a million things running all at the same time. But one thing nagged at him the most. He's not a hundred percent sure, but he and Hazel had probably just met their sister.

**(A/N: **This is the part I'm talking about with my two fics being related in a way. Of course, if you read the other one, there would be spoilers and stuff but not that much. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and don't be shy to leave your comments. See yas! Iron Raven out…**)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: **So yeah…more about Percy. Many thanks to those who reviewed and sorry for the long delay. You guys/gals are the best! Aside from that, nothing much to say right now so read on!**)**

**IV**

**Percy**

Everything had been going well for Percy until that guy came in.

He and Hazel snuck inside the tunnel after going straight through the boulder. It looked similar to those bunker-style concrete tunnels he'd seen in those few war movies late at night.

They were greeted by a dracaena who wasn't even aware of their presence right until Riptide passed through her throat before she could even utter a wail. The clanking of her now empty armor caught the attention of a pair of two other dracaenae nearby and they went to investigate. Percy and Hazel flattened against the cold tunnel walls as much as they could; hoping that the tunnel's dim lighting would hide them. The two monsters saw the remains of their comrade and became alert. It didn't last long though when one of them found a diamond the size of their own heads. The two began fighting for it until he and Hazel snuck in and disposed of them in a blur.

The tunnel led down to a narrow staircase and opened up into some sort of underground castle courtyard. It was downright weird since they were expecting some underground military headquarters or something. Castle ruins down under the Underworld? What are the chances? Who does it belong to anyway?

The place didn't look like it had anyone living in it for a long time though save for the snake women who were patrolling the grounds. How did they get there anyway? The walls were worn and cracked. The rusty gates had already given in and were lying on the ground barely visible from all the gray sand, dried brown grass and rubble that had covered it. There were gnarled dead trees that looked like some old lady's hands after she dipped them on cookie dough. Two dark murky ponds stood still on both ends of the pathway that led to the dilapidated main doors; simply a place where even Dracula would probably have second thoughts when looking for a vacation home.

Most noticeable were the number of red tattered banners with white and black design which occasionally hung on the walls with some sort of symbol in the middle that roughly resemble a spider with only four broken legs. Annabeth had mentioned something about that. It had something to do with World War II and the Nazis or whatever. He forgot. What's it doing in a place like this anyway?

"Are you sure he's in there?" Percy asked.

"A hundred percent." Hazel replied. "He's very close."

"Alright, we need a plan." Percy said as they hid behind one of the fallen columns. He noticed the ponds. They might come in handy. "You can make tunnels right? I'll bring them all out here. You make a tunnel and find your way inside. Get Nico. Get out. Give me some sort of signal that you're leaving. Meet you at the tunnel entrance."

"Sounds good. Be careful." Hazel nodded before she opened the ground between them, swallowing her, before sealing off like nothing happened. He still can't get over how she simply vanished that way after all this time.

Percy didn't show it but he felt kind of proud that he had a decent plan, or thinks he has a decent plan. Maybe some of Annabeth's smarts are finally rubbing off on him; even just a tiny wee bit which is a good sign. Time to get to work. He uncapped Riptide and emerged out in the open, walking leisurely towards the main doors.

"Paging whoever is in charge, please come out and let me vaporize you!" He called out while raising RIptide. The dracaenae screeched in alarm and charged. He'd been fighting them for like forever and he went through them with barely any effort. He willed the water in the ponds to rise and blasted those who were blocking the entrance; washing them away along with the large wooden doors who gave in easily.

The last of the dracaena managed to pick her muddy self up, grasping a spear in one hand. She kept shaking her head; obviously disoriented from the wave that she probably hit her head too hard. She hissed at him one last time and threw the spear with such grace and expertise that a toddler could have done better. Percy walked forward and picked up the spear which landed only two feet away from the snake woman. Without a moment's notice, Percy returned the favor and impaled the spear through her breastplate. With one final wail, she vaporized in a pile of ashes.

He then heard footsteps behind him. He spun around expecting another monster but this time he was wrong. He was human or more like a demigod maybe. He was quite tall and good-looking about college age with a good build, slightly long messy brown hair, and sharp calculating brown eyes. A large two-handed sword was strapped on his back against his dark hooded jacket with a pair of swords hanging on both sides of his waist.

"All of you shouldn't be down here, while you're alive that is." He spoke calmly. He had this aura in him that easily distinguished him as a leader. He also somehow reminded him of Luke with that calculated stare.

"You don't look so dead either." Percy managed to say as he gripped Riptide tighter. "So, I guess you're working for Gaea too, are you?"

"Not in the slightest. As for me being down here, I have my reasons." He shrugged. "I was about to ask you the same thing too. But even if you're on her side or not, you're not supposed to be here. Don't worry, we'll take care of that soon. Orders are orders after all."

He drew his twin blades which looked like ordinary mortal steel and charged. Percy hoped he would go for the larger sword since it would be easier to defend but he wasn't so lucky. Percy braced himself, ready to engage and that's when the guy disappeared; simply vanished into thin air with a _woosh_ sound. Percy blinked a few times and thought he was hallucinating. That's when the guy materialized behind him. Percy barely had time to deflect his strike. It was weird. Demigods don't just teleport. Of course, there are children of Hades but shadow-travelling would weaken them a lot. At least that he knows of.

Percy backed away but the other guy lunged and kept attacking. After all these years, he only encountered very few whose sword fighting skills are on this level. On top of the list was of course Luke, there's also the inventor Daedalus but this guy. Just watching him spin in a deadly hurricane of slashes that left Percy barely able to defend himself, it was overkill.

The nearly one-sided fight was interrupted when a couple of blue fireballs erupted from the castle, blowing off large portions of the roof and walls and raining rubble everywhere. As disgusting as the pond was, Percy dove in. Thankfully, it was seawater, maybe it had trickled down here a long time ago. Dirty as it was, it somehow refreshed him even a bit and cleared his senses. He thought of Hazel and Nico and hoped they were alright.

Percy burst out of the pond fully recovered and ready for round two. He found the guy talking to a pale shimmering human form; a specter. He gestured for it to go inside the mansion with his face a little worried. The specter vanished. He then noticed Percy standing a few feet and he nodded.

"Play time's over." He raised his twin swords on an X in front of him. "You're pretty good but you're still a trespasser so you have to go. I'll be visiting you in the Asphodel Fields from time to time."

"Not a chance." Percy raised Riptide. They both charged this time. Unlike the last time, Percy didn't get nearly skewered on the first slash. He tried to figure out his attack pattern but whenever he's about to get it, the other guy shifts and attack with a different fighting style. Percy's senses worked overtime. The other guy however looked pretty calm as if he was just a video game he'd beaten several times. He could imagine him saying: _now let's see if I can get this guy to fight me longer so I could get more exp._

A small glittering object in the ground caught his attention. Another one popped out, then another, leading to the tunnel. It was Hazel's signal. That split-second of him being distracted earned him a slight graze on his left arm. He had to get rid of this guy. He knew that the chances of winning against him in pure swordfight were very little if not non-existent. Demigod stuff must be involved. He hopped back and concentrated, feeling the familiar tug in his stomach but the other guy didn't let him have the chance. Before he could react, he was swept of his feet and a hand grasped his face and slammed him to the ground; the cold touch of the blade on his throat.

"I'm sorry…" He heard him mutter under his breath. Percy could have considered him not to be such a bad guy after all if he wasn't about to slit his throat. He shut his eyes and felt his stomach on fire. The ponds rose up and slammed on both sides engulfing him and the other guy who had a rather surprised and impressed expression on his face. He willed himself out of the water ball he made.

The bodies of water were deeper than he first expected. He channeled more, making a larger ball of water floating in midair. With much effort, he sent it blasting away towards the main entrance. Raging water gushed through the lobby carrying that random guy away hopefully buying Percy some time to get out. Maybe Hazel and Nico are already waiting for him outside.

He walked slowly through the tunnel since his vision was swimming and his knees were ready to buckle anytime. That water trick back there had drained him and he found himself leaning on the tunnel's walls for support.

He stopped when something caught his foot. At first he thought it was some sort of dead root but when he looked down, he was freaked out to see a skeletal hand gripping at him. It wouldn't be that freaky if it was a plain skeletal hand but this one still has chunks of rotting flesh in it.

He slashed it with Riptide and hurriedly made his way out. A few more gross skeletal hands shot up and he slashed them off like some explorer slashing thick undergrowth in the Amazon forest. He made it to the tunnel's entrance. The boulder wasn't there anymore probably because the illusion has worn off. As expected, Nico and Hazel were already there. They ran off to meet him. He pulled off the clamped severed hands on his legs and they were on their way towards the Gates of Erebus again.

Percy could still feel that they weren't alone as if a hundred eyes were trained on them wherever they go. He still hadn't shaken off that feeling after he saw that specter. They dashed through the dead forest, leaping over decayed logs and stepping on brittle dry branches. When they reached the shoreline with Stygian Ice again, they stopped. By the riverbank were two people walking; obviously not ghosts but demigods. One was about seventeen with curly brown hair, a rather goofy look on his face, and a strange looking sword sheathed on his side. Behind him was some guy who roughly looked like Nico's clone or something with the same pale features and dark hair.

"So… where exactly are we going again?" Nico's clone asked as he kicked some charcoal-sand absent-mindedly.

"Beats me. Cera just came in, told us to come catch some runaway ghosts or something, I don't know." Curly shrugged. "I was hoping you would know."

"Dude, I've been here for what? Two weeks? I barely have any idea what's going on around here!"

"C'mon, you talk too much. Let's just meet up with the others. Now where were we going to meet up again?"

"Didn't she tell you?"

"She must have. I think. Hmmmm…"

The two argued some more as they walked away. Once the coast was clear, Percy and the others emerged from their hiding spot.

"C'mon, we have to move!" Percy urged them on. He had a feeling there were more of those guys; whoever they are.

"Percy, wait up!" Hazel called out. She was so preoccupied back then but now that they were right beside the large packs of Stygian Ice. She finally noticed. "What is this place?"

"It's the mouth of the river Styx, judging from all these ice." Nico said. "My father said to stay away from this place. It's like a tomb for someone or something, he won't tell."

"Nico, time to go! Those guys are dangerous, I can feel it but they seem familiar. Are you sure you don't know them?" Percy scanned his surroundings. His instincts told him to move out quickly; to get out of this place.

"I told you I haven't seen them before but they are familiar. It's like me and they are-"

"Nico, watch out!" Hazel cut him off as she parried a sword behind him. Percy instinctively willed a volume of the River Styx and splashed it towards the attacker who yelped and barely avoided being doused.

They turned and saw a girl about fourteen with a reddish-brown hair and a fierce expression on her face. She raised her sword and to Percy's surprise, noticed that it was made of Stygian Iron. The other two from before probably sensed what was going on and materialized behind her. Percy's attention turned to the River Styx but he hesitated. These people aren't monsters and whoever they were; they would still surely suffer a painful death if he splashed them with the Styx.

The redhead frowned like a person who woke up in the middle of the night thinking there's a thief in the house only to find a family member having a midnight snack. "You two…" She spoke to Nico and Hazel but stopped herself.

_Oh, what the heck. _Percy thought. They have to get out of here. He concentrated on the ponds he used a while ago; channeling them underground on the tunnel Hazel had created. The redhead shook her head and attacked. Hazel stomped her foot and swallowed Curly whole. That's one down. Nico engaged on his clone and Hazel fought with the redhead.

"Nico, Hazel, stay back!" He shouted after a few seconds. The two nodded and broke away from their opponents. Percy raised his hands, felt that tug on his stomach, and the ground burst out like a geyser engulfing the two including Curly who had been underground the whole time. He willed the raging water farther away from them, smashing through the packs of Stygian Ice. Hopefully, they'd survive. Percy thought. He collapsed on one knee and Hazel and Nico dragged him away.

Once the Gates were on sight, they decided to stop and take a breather. Percy took some ambrosia and nectar and he felt slightly better. He glanced at the two siblings. They were just as confused as he was. He stood up and dusted his jeans.

"What do we do now?" Hazel asked. "Those guys will find us soon whoever they are."

"Not if we can help it." Nico stood up as well. "I've been practicing this for some time now. I'll shadow-travel all three of us out of here."

"Are you sure you can do that? I mean, you could barely handle it even just by yourself." Percy folded his arms and stared at the Underworld's entrance. A few seconds later, four similarly dressed teenagers popped up in different places surrounding the gates.

"Trust me on this one. I've done it right a lot of times." Nico insisted.

"Alright, let's give it a try." Percy faced them. "But I think we shouldn't go back to camp yet."

"What do you mean?" Hazel frowned. She looked just as freaked out as he was from those random Underworld demigods. "We got Nico back didn't we?"

"I don't know about you guys." Percy shrugged. "But I think your dad has got a LOT of explaining to do."

**(A/N: **Hmmmm… it didn't completely go off as I planned it would. I don't know. Anyways, don't forget to review. Next chapter would be up soon. Hopefully. See yas! Iron Raven out…**)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: **Soooo the last chapter was pretty long so I made this one shorter. It's also Annabeth's first chapter. I hope I get her character right. Somehow. You guys decide. Read on…**)**

**V**

**Annabeth**

The morning sun filtered through the window and poured its creamy golden glow on her sleeping figure. She winced and turned away, silently cursing the sun for disturbing her beauty sleep. As she turned, she felt her back and legs ache; obviously beaten from the previous day which made her sleep like a log last night. _Just a few more minutes._ She thought. Something nagged her. By this time, her alarm clock would have blared and she'd be forced to get up but it didn't. She merely shrugged it off. Probably the sun came out early today. She lazily reached for her mobile phone and checked the time.

_9:18 am._

"Styx!" She made a facepalm with her phone included which didn't make her nose feel so good. She glanced beside her and found out that her digital clock wasn't even there. She faintly remembered one of her siblings borrowing it from her last night. Was it Michelle? Chloe? She can't even recall. She simply nodded at whoever it was and went to her room to crash-land on her bed.

It took a few minutes to get herself up, stretching her aching limbs lazily. She still can't believe she overslept! She tried to remember last night. She'd been dead tired from organizing the night watch. Percy had kissed her goodnight and suggested that she should take a whole day off and let him run things for a while. Yeah, right. That'll happen. There'd been a "minor" fight with the Ares and Mars kids again just because of someone's missing toothbrush last midnight. She had to take at least a dozen campers with her just to stop Clarrise from joining the fray with her new custom chainsaw she simply named Roman-Shredder 5000 . The news about Nico at dinner didn't make it any better. Speaking of Nico…

"Oh, gods…" She hurriedly washed up, put on a fresh pair of jeans and orange shirt and went out to confirm her suspicion. She found Malcolm returning from breakfast with the rest of the Athena cabin. In an instant, Malcolm was alone as he faced her.

"Oh, hey Annabeth, errr-" Malcolm fidgeted before his elder sister's irritated look. "You must be looking for-"

"Percy." She said blandly; completing his sentence and making him flinch.

"Uh, he told me that if ever you're looking for him, you should refer to Frank or Jason. Okay, bye." He dashed passed her and went back inside the fort. It was indeed a fort. The high fortified walls complete with defenses, the drawbridge, and the moat. Everything. It was supposed to be used by the Romans for their games the other day but they arrived. The Greeks. Since the Romans won't tolerate living along with the Greeks, they let them have the fort. Cabin Nine took it from there and spiced up the whole place with such enthusiasm; with their curse being gone and all. There were now underground bunkers that went down a few levels and even a hidden Tomahawk missile silo which she just discovered last night. Jake Mason had said _we're in hard times, we need more advanced defenses in case those Rome-sters, I mean, Gaea's monsters attack. _She made a mental note of having that uninstalled later. But first thing's first…

She marched across the clearing where several tents were pitched up. Armories, target ranges, sword arenas, basketball courts. The campers are making themselves feel at home with no intention of getting along with the other camp. She sighed and shook her head wondering if that's even possible as the sea of campers parted to give way in front of her.

She spotted Jason and Frank on a picnic bench discussing something with Leo and Piper. Frank was this large lactose-intolerant Chinese Canadian kid she had just recently met. He was nice enough in fact, too nice to be a son of Ares or in his case, Mars. He's also one of the very few Romans who can get along with a few of the Greeks.

Leo threw his arms in the air and exclaimed something about the Argo II not being able to carry more than a hundred people. They then saw her approaching and they stiffened.

"Gee, look at the time," Leo glanced at his wrist but realized he wasn't wearing a watch. He then made a desperate grab on Jason's wristwatch which made the latter let out an indignant _Hey._ "Yep, time for some daily engine check. See ya, guys!"

And he ran off. Frank had a sour face as if he just chugged a whole gallon of milk and was looking to Jason for help. Piper gripped Jason's arm. "Look here, Annabeth. We can explain." Jason started but Annabeth cut him off.

"You darn right you should!" She snapped. "You just let him off like that? We don't even know what happened to Nico. We don't even have the slightest clue of what we're up against here! It could be a part of Gaea's plans and we just walked right into her trap. How can you idiots act so rashly?"

Jason was about to say something but Piper stepped forward.

"Hey! Jason did what he could to convince him not to go!" Piper answered back, obviously offended. "And we're not idiots so stop calling us that!"

Piper's short outburst was like a slap to Annabeth which woke her up. She just realized what she'd just said and felt terrible. Her face fell and she sighed. "I'm sorry… I-I didn't mean-I just-"

She couldn't say more since she's trying hard to keep herself together. With all the things going on around this camp, he'd been the one that kept her going. She can't afford to lose him again and probably this time for good. That's why she wanted to go to the search with him. She's afraid that every time Percy would leave, he wouldn't be back again. She'd suffered that feeling for some time and she didn't want to feel it again. Not now, not ever.

She felt a hand on her arm. "Hey, I'm sorry. It's okay. We understand that you're really worried just like the last time." Piper spoke gently. The two guys remained silent. "You're not the only one. We are too. Especially Frank, since Hazel went with Percy."

"That Pluto girl?" Annabeth recalled meeting her for a short while. The gears then began to turn. She bet that those two would be heading for the Underworld.

"Mhm." Piper nodded. "Besides, he's one of the best if not the best fighter I've ever seen. I'm sure he'll make it and come back with Nico in one piece."

"Don't forget that he's also the biggest idiot of a demigod ever." Annabeth rolled her eyes and cracked a small smile. "Thanks, Piper."

"Anytime, sis." Piper smiled and they hugged.

They were interrupted by a sudden _woosh_ sound and a large black wall of fur materialized a few feet beside them. Jason and Frank stumbled in surprise and almost fell back on their seats. It was Mrs. O'Leary and on her back were Nico, Hazel and of course, Percy.

They slid down beside the large dog who whimpered and immediately lied down to sleep. The three were panting heavily with a wild look in their eyes as if they'd just been on a rollercoaster ride without any safety gear on. Jason and the others helped Nico and Hazel while Annabeth tackled Percy.

"Do that to me again Seaweed Brain, or I'll- or I'll…" She didn't finish as she buried her face in his broad chest and attempted to crush him in her arms. She looked up and saw his dazed expression. He was holding the side of his head.

"Percy? What's wrong?" She tensed. A cold sense of panic started crawling at her chest. "What happened back there?"

Percy glanced somewhere far away before staring at the ground, gripping the side of his head even more. "I-I don't remember…"

**(A/N: **OOOOOHHHHH! Nothing. Just felt like putting that. Is Percy's amnesia back for round two? This is one of my first shots on Percabeth and I hope you like it. I still need some more work on it, I know. Anyways, read on and tell me what you think. I just get fired up when the reviews come in. Tune in next time! See yas! Iron Raven out…**)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: **Thanks to the few who reviewed. As for **RDevon**, you could've expressed more than just two words. Pointing out the stuff you disliked would've been more helpful. Ah, never mind. Read on!**)**

**VI**

**Nico**

After just a few hours, Nico was on the verge of going eternally nuts.

He got kidnapped by Hecate and trapped him on her secret hideout right in the Underworld. Add to the equation are the facts that he and Hazel never really were the only children of Hades but there's actually a whole Legion full of them, there's also that little encounter with Hermes, and of course, the unknown reason why he could perfectly remember everything unlike Percy or Hazel. It was all too much to handle in one day and the sun was barely even up yet.

"You alright?" Jason helped him stand since he felt a little dizzy. They've met a few times and quickly became friends. He felt an important need to be friends with Jason since part of him, for some unknown reason, convinced him so because he was Thalia's brother. Weird…

"I don't know. A little dizzy but okay I guess." He didn't mention that he still remembers everything. He felt that he shouldn't yet.

"Piper, watch them. I'll be right back." Jason said before he stood up and ran off to the Greek camp in the Fields of Mars.

"No…_no…it can't be…_" Annabeth's voice shrank as she held Percy with her tears threatening to fall any moment. Nico sat on the picnic bench and watched as Jason left probably to get some ambrosia and nectar. "Tell me you remember. Please!" 

"Of course I remember you, Wise Girl. I always did, right?" Percy managed a smile. Annabeth sighed in relief and smiled back as they held each other but soon his smile faded. "What I can't remember is what just happened."

"Same here." Hazel sighed as Frank helped her on the bench, still with a confused look in her eyes. "Last thing I remember is leaving the camp. Then after that, blank."

Percy nodded. They both turned to Nico who almost flinched but managed to stop himself. "Uh…yeah, me too. Last thing I remember is waking up."

Annabeth frowned. "How's that possible? It seems like the only memories taken from you are the ones that had anything to do with Nico's disappearance."

Nico sat quietly and flashed back to their audience with his dad.

***xvx***

"Here we are…" Nico breathed heavily as they appeared right in the middle of Persephone's garden. It was rough but he managed to shadow travel all three of them without any problems.

"This'll help." Hazel offered him an ambrosia cube and he took one gratefully. Percy uncapped Riptide and marched through the courtyard straight through Hades' palace.

"Uh, Percy? Shouldn't we try a more peaceful approach?" Hazel suggested but Percy went on. In one swift move, he vaporized the two skeletal U.S Marine guards.

"I know Hades. He wouldn't listen unless you make him." Percy forcefully pushed open the doors. The two of them followed but managed to stay a few meters behind.

Hades' great hall loomed like some cultists' cathedral. Black and silver banners bearing the image of the Helm of Darkness hung on thirty foot high columns, the floors were made of polished black marble that almost looked like translucent glass. The ceiling is a mixture of silver stained glass and glowing teal-colored crystals which were the only light source. His throne, woven out of metallic bones and Stygian Iron, sat at the farthest side. On top of it perched Alecto. Her leathery wings raised and her features were haggish as ever.

"You…" Percy grumbled but not at the Fury but to someone else. A guy about eighteen in dark jeans and hooded jacket was leaning on his back on one of the columns beside the throne. His messy dark brown hair looked a little drenched along with his clothes. A large two-handed sword hung on his back along with a pair of swords hanging on his sides. Nico had that strange feeling again like the one when he met Cera and this time he glanced at Hazel and knew that she's feeling it too. It was like some sort of connection but this one's stronger. Aside from that, he felt another aura. A dark and dreadful one which he first thought was coming from him but then he realized it was emitted by that large blade on his back.

"The sea god's brat has intruded once more!" Alecto screeched and spread her leathery wings but the guy raised his hand and she stopped.

"We're here to talk to Hades. Bring him out!" Percy demanded as he walked towards the throne while eyeing at the other guy warily.

"Alecto, go and tell dad." The other guy commanded the Fury as he walked in front of Percy, stopping the latter in his tracks. Nico could sense that a fight could break out any time and something tells him it's not a fight Percy could easily win. He also realized that the other guy just called Hades '_dad'._

"As you say, my liege." Alecto flew off. Nico wondered why she didn't show him that much respect.

"You should've left when you had a chance, Percy Jackson. As for you Nico and Hazel…" He nodded at the two. "You've both grown powerful. I'm really considering the two of you to join."

Nico and Hazel exchanged puzzled looks. Percy gripped Riptide and spoke coldly. "Who are you anyway?"

"The name's Ashton Silverbay, son of Pluto, Praetor and Enforcer of the Black Legion." Ashton shrugged. "I should've killed you as you came if it weren't for dad's orders not to."

Many of the words didn't sound familiar to Nico particularly the Enforcer and Black Legion part but he didn't give that much thought since he still hasn't gotten over the fact that he's actually face to face with another live son of Hades.

"Wow…you're _our_ brother?" Hazel breathed in awe. Even Percy was a little taken aback.

"How is that?" Percy lowered his sword. "We never heard of you or the Black Legion before."

"We've been operating in secret for centuries, beneath the eyes of both Roman and Greek demigods, doing service to Olympus, stuff like that. Nico and Hazel here would've joined us but they were taken in by your camps before we had the chance. They also played a large part in your prophecies." Ashton explained. "We've been watching all of you too. I should've known you were that Percy of the Titan War. That was a nice water trick back there. Pretty good with the sword too but you need more work on defense."

"So that means you're on our side?" Hazel asked and he nodded but his eyes narrowed a little when she mentioned the part of him being on their side. "But why did you attack us?"

"Well, that ah- was a complete misunderstanding." Ashton scratched his head. "We've been on the search for Hecate's hideout and we didn't expect to find you guys there. Our orders were to kill every single living thing we find, monster or demigod, since they might be serving Gaea. Sorry about that."

"Are the other members our siblings too?" Hazel lit up.

"A hundred percent. There's twelve-" He stopped suddenly as if remembering something. "I mean thirteen of us at the moment. There's always room for two more you know but I don't think dad would approve."

"That means that girl with Nico earlier…Oh, Styx! I'm so sorry!" Hazel's face turned sour with realization. "Is she alive?"

"You mean Cera? Heck, there's more to her than her looks. She the toughest girl I know." Ashton chuckled. "And she isn't mad or anything. She's even interested in your geo-kinetic powers."

Nico just stood there staring at him the whole time. His mind was just like '_whoa…' _while Hazel eagerly continued with the rain of questions with Percy also asking occasionally_._ They were interrupted when Hades appeared in his throne in a wisp of mixed black and purple smoke. He looked rather irritated but a little strange today. As if he found something he lost for a long time. Ashton stepped back and proceeded to stand beside their dad.

"I see that you've all been introduced. Yes…yes…that's great." Hades feigned interest and looked like he wanted to end the conversation as soon as possible. "I presume that you came here to find out why my Black Legion attacked you. My son here had probably explained everything already. Correct?"

Ashton nodded but remained silent. Hades waves his hand dismissively at Percy. "I have an audience at Olympus in a few minutes so I better send you on your way. No one got killed. Your hellhound's illness has been cured. I forgive you for destroying my guards. Thank you for saving Nico. Blah blah blah and all that. I have no further concerns with you. Goodbye."

He said it all in one breath and just like that, as quickly as he came, he was gone.

"That was fast…" Percy said after a few seconds of silence. He didn't even have the chance to talk back. Nico was imagining cricket noises.

"I guess you should go. We'll meet again someday." Ashton eyed Nico and Hazel. He opened his palm and a specter of a man in a suit shimmered in front of them. He then told it. "Take them to their hellhound."

"As you wish, master Ashton." The specter nodded and stood beside Nico, ready to lead the way the moment they decided to leave.

"I gotta run. Lots of new stuff had been happening lately and most of them are bad. See ya." Ashton walked towards the nearest column and vanished in a dark blur with a _woosh_ sound. Nico couldn't help but smile to see someone else shadow travel aside from him. The idea of the Black Legion also filled his mind and he could sense that Hazel was also thinking the same. A group of people who are finally like them in every way, who accepts them freely, where they really felt they belonged.

These thoughts lingered all the while as the specter led them outside of the castle grounds to a large storage shed where Mrs. O'Leary was. It didn't occur to him that the Black Legion was supposed to be secret and Hades just gave it away like it was nothing.

The hellhound greeted them happily. Hazel became fond of her on the spot. Mrs. O'Leary had been having a fever lately caused by intense shadow traveling while looking for Nico. This made him feel guilty. After a few minutes, they were all set but not before unexpectedly meeting another god.

"Hello there, young heroes! Going on quests so early?" Hermes greeted them as he appeared out of nowhere in his chiton plus winged helm and sandals.

"Lord Hermes…" The three of them bowed and said in unison except for Hazel who referred to him as Mercury.

"Good to see at least some of you getting along." Hermes rubbed his chin. He then held out his palm and a small plastic bottle appeared. "I was just passing by with some deliveries. Here take this one. Free of charge since it's nearing its expiration date anyway."

"Thanks a lot!" Percy took the bottle willingly. He seemed already familiar with it.

"What is it?" Hazel eyed the bottle curiously.

"The ever-popular Hermes' multivitamins! Take it as a free sample, young Roman." Hermes stood by and waited for us to take one.

Percy popped one in his mouth eagerly and he and Hazel soon followed. It tasted weird but familiar. That kind of thick bitter flavor he had tasted long ago, way back then, even before the Lotus Casino. He could sense that he wasn't the only one who's trying to keep a straight face after taking one out of respect to Hermes. The stuff was just plain nasty.

"Well, I'm off. Good to see you again, Percy." Hermes nodded in satisfaction before waving goodbye and disappearing in a liquid-like blur.

"Ugh, nearing its expiring date? It's long overdue if you ask me." Hazel muttered long after the god had disappeared.

"It didn't taste like that before. Forget it, I'm tired. Let's go back to camp." Percy climbed on Mrs. O'Leary and the two of them followed. "Annabeth still has a death sentence waiting for me."

***xvx***

"Earth to Nico, earth to Nico, please come in." Piper's voice brought him back from his thoughts. She handed him a canteen of nectar and he took a few sips. "You've been staring at those two for a full minute. Jealous much?"

Nico realized that he had been staring at Percy and Annabeth absent-mindedly all this time. He really hates it when that happens. He coughed and his face burned. "I was just thinking. That's all."

"Right…" Piper didn't sound so convinced. They both spotted a group of Roman kids flashing them cold stares while eating pink cotton candy which totally ruined their chances of being any more intimidating than a little kitty cat. "We better get back to camp. We're not so welcome out here."

"You guys go on." Nico stood up and stretched. "I have to visit some place first."

"Here you go again with your oh-so-mysterious trips." Hazel rolled her eyes. "Next thing we know, you'll be chained down on Tartarus or something. Good luck getting yourself out." 

"Relax. I'm going to Camp Half-Blood." He assured her.

"Visiting Rachel perhaps?" Piper hinted and giggled.

Nico groaned. She's an Aphrodite girl alright. "I'm going to visit Clovis at the Hypno's cabin. Try to see if I can get my memories back." He lied.

"Good idea." Annabeth nodded as she helped Percy up. "Maybe you can retrieve them this time unlike back then when Hera personally took them. Very rude if you ask me." She more or less spat the goddess' name.

"Uh, she had a good reason for that." Percy said, a little nervous as if expecting a bloodthirsty rampaging peacock to spring out of nowhere and rip his girlfriend to shreds.

"I'm out. See ya guys at dinner." Nico turned and shadow travelled away. A part of him wanted to go back to the Underworld and try to find out more about this Black Legion and maybe try to convince his dad to let him join. But that would have to wait.

He had lied about visiting Hypno's cabin to get his memories back but he did intend to go there. Except that it's the opposite, his very own little experiment that might backfire big-time but he really had to find out if it works or not.

He's going to have a few drops of Lethe from that poplar branch.

**(A/N: **By now, I could say that I'm an Underworld fanatic. Seriously, it's the most interesting part for me in the world of Greek myth. Anyways, this is the longest chapter I've written so far for this story and I hope the next one wouldn't be so long. I got a very long and busy month ahead but I'll try to update as much as I can. I also need to give some attention to my other stories. I'll just see how it pans out. Tune in next time! Iron Raven out…**)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: **It's been a while I know. I'm just busy these days. Also, I'm starting to doubt that this story is worth continuing. I have my reasons. Anyway, it's not my final decision yet and ideas are still somehow trickling in my head so I guess I'd continue for now. Read on!**)**

**VII**

**Annabeth**

The rest of the day mostly went on as usual.

Those who were aware of Nico's disappearance were curious on how Percy and Hazel got him back but the two had nothing to say since they had their memories wiped out and in Percy's case, again. Later that evening, she and Malcolm were at the Athena bunker two levels underground. They were going through various reports and plans on uniting the two camps. After all, it's always Athena cabin's job to handle those things.

She picked up the report about the basketball game idea they held earlier that afternoon. As planned, Percy was made captain of the Roman team while Jason on the Greek just like how Hera switched the two of them as camp leaders. It went well for the first twenty seconds or so until one Roman camper voiced his thoughts about Jason betraying them and all, it was followed by a Greek camper, a son of Nemesis if she remembers right, who defended Jason and even said that he's a better leader and Percy's right where he belongs: with the losers. That just about started it. After nearly every player getting fouled out down to the very last one with Percy and Jason the only ones remaining, they called the game off with everyone still beating the heck out of each other. Hazel had to cause a massive earthquake just to stop the riot.

Annabeth crumpled the sheet of paper and tossed it randomly aside while shaking her head. "So much for that." She muttered.

"It's okay, Annabeth." Malcolm tried to reassure her. "We'll think of something else."

"We've been here for three days and nothing's happening!" Annabeth sighed and rubbed her temples. "Chiron expected us to be preparing for our departure to Greece by now…"

"Knock knock?" They both turned to see Percy standing by the doorway. "You missed dinner so I convinced some _aurae_ to whip up something for you. It's not much but it's better than nothing. Here you go, Wise Girl."

He placed the metal tray on the only clear spot on their table. Percy had brought her a sandwich, some mac and cheese on a Styrofoam bowl, and a glass of blue Coke.

"Thanks." She smiled at him gratefully. "I'll eat them later. Just gotta come up with something-"

"Oh no you don't." Percy placed his hands on her shoulders. "You missed lunch earlier too. I'm not letting you starve to death. Besides, you can get on with the plan-making once you're done. Deal?"

"Oh for gods' sake, I'm fine! Honestly, Percy. I'm not hungry." Annabeth rolled her eyes. She looked at him and he doesn't look convinced at all. "Alright, just a few bites."

After a few seconds, she was holding a clean Styrofoam bowl. Her face flushed. "Alright, maybe a little."

Malcolm took a short glance at Percy and cleared his throat. "You better take a break Annabeth. Go outside and get some fresh air. I'll handle stuff from here until you get back."

"I don't think that's a great idea." She sounded unsure. She glanced at Percy who shrugged and finally she sighed and picked up the soda and sandwich. "Alright, I'll be back in half an hour."

She and Percy silently walked through the Field of Mars, pass the baths and the _Via Principalis. _They took a short stroll by the shore of the little Tiber and settled in the middle of one of the stone arch bridges. She had already eaten the sandwich before they even left the bunker and now she's taking small sips of the blue Coke as she welcomed the evening breeze.

They leaned on the railing with Percy's arm around her waist and watched as the camps settled in for the quiet night. The sky was cloudy with only a portion of the full moon pouring a liquid creamy glow on the vast plains. They listened to soft sound of the little Tiber as it gushed underneath the bridge, its surface reflecting off the moonlight.

"You're beginning to like the stuff." Percy said, gesturing at the Coke.

"It tastes the same as the regular one, Seaweed Brain." It wasn't true of course. The blue one tasted different and way better, slightly more fizzy and sweet. She doesn't admit it but she's starting to like the stuff. And she drank a lot of it when he wasn't around.

"Right…" He chuckled and took a sip of her drink. They then stared ahead but not really looking at anything. After a minute of silence, he said in a somehow serious tone. "How long do you think?"

"How long before what?" She frowned.

"You know. When we sail to Greece." He replied. "We're going there one way or the other right?"

Annabeth shook her head. "I don't know, Percy. The way things aren't working out, I don't think we'll even be able to leave."

"Don't say that. We'll come up with something." She glanced at him and he looked so deep in thought. It was so unusual to see him like that. "Even if we only have to take those that we can get along with."

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

Percy glanced down at her with that playful smile of his back on his face again. "Don't tell me this is one of those totally rare moments were you don't actually know what I'm thinking?"

"Obviously…" She said, making a face.

His face turned all serious again. "I'm just worried. Worried about how this is going to turn out. Worried about you."

Annabeth let out an exasperated sigh. "Seriously Percy, you're the one that has a knack of getting people worried sick. Besides, you know I can handle myself."

"It's not that." He shook his head, he looked definitely worried. "Look, I haven't mentioned this to you yet but I think I might know something about the prophecy."

"What prophecy?"

"Just a few lines. When we were on the quest to Alaska, that harpy Ella spouted something like this: _the child of wisdom walks alone, the Mark of Athena burns through Rome." _Percy scratched his head. "There's also Hera warning me about you making a lot of trouble but don't worry, I don't believe that part yet. For all I know, this prophecy would be mostly about you."

Annabeth frowned as Percy mentioned the Mark of Athena. The only people she knows who are aware of the Mark are Chiron and her mom. Even she barely knows anything about it besides its location and some minor details.

The worry on Percy's face is really evident now. "It says you would walk alone. Which means I'm not there. Nobody else is. Why? What would you be doing? Why-"

Annabeth touched his cheek and he stopped. "Calm down, Seaweed Brain. We've been through this before remember? Back in the labyrinth, except that I was the one freaking out back then. Whatever happens, we'll just have to wait and see. No need to jump into any conclusions. Okay?"

"But, it might mean that-" Annabeth cut him off again by placing both her hands on his cheeks now.

"We'll just have to wait and see, okay?" She spoke softly now. "You know the thing about prophecies. Right now, let's just focus on getting there."

"Alright." Percy sighed. Annabeth had her back on the railing and was now facing him. His hands were on her waist as they start to kiss slowly while hers were running through his hair and pulling him closer. She could feel herself heating up as his hands went higher to her sides. It was too late when they noticed the faint glow of the shimmering Iris message beside them.

A familiar voice cleared his throat and they both jumped.

"Chiron!" They said in unison.

"Yes, I came to check on you Annabeth and I seem to have chosen to do so at the wrong time." Chiron looked pretty annoyed as he cleared his throat again and shifted on his wheelchair. "How are the two camps fairing?"

"It's going badly." Annabeth admitted. "It's hard enough to keep them from killing each other."

Chiron shook his head in disapproval. "It's just as I feared. Don't worry, child. I'll be visiting Camp Jupiter by tomorrow afternoon and I'll be bringing some friends with me. It looks like you need a hand."

Annabeth's face beamed. "Thanks Chiron. We'll be waiting!"

Chiron's face became stern as he looked at Percy. "And you young man. I sure hope this isn't what you do in all your spare time."

Percy's face burned. "Of course not! We've just rescued Nico though I can't remember how."

Chiron simply nodded. "Alright, I will be seeing you tomorrow."

He waved his hand and the image faded. They both sighed.

"Well that ruins it." Percy stretched. "Any idea who these friends might be?"

Annabeth seemed to think for a moment. "Maybe it's Thalia. I don't know. We just have to find out tomorrow. I better get back. You should get to bed soon."

"I'll just stay here for a few minutes. Goodnight, Wise Girl. You should get some sleep too." He pulled her for a goodnight kiss before she jogged towards the Greek camp, the thought of the Mark of Athena running in her head. It was also only then that the thought struck her. Chiron didn't even seem to be fazed by the fact the Percy's memories have been wiped. As if it was all according to some sort of plan...

**(A/N: **AND done. So much dialog maybe some of you fell asleep halfway. Maybe. That took longer than expected but at least I was able to update. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think. See yas! Iron Raven out…**)**


End file.
